Is It Insanity?
by Jinxed-Wolfie
Summary: England's ended up in a Psychopathic research and rehabilitation centre and ends up getting rescued by a mysterious Doctor. Uh-Oh! A Jinxed-Wolfie production.  4 THE LAST TIME ilurrrverussia U DID NOT HELP ME IN ANY WAT AT ALL
1. Chapter 1

**ilurrrverussia here again! Enjoy Jinxed-Wolfie's work and what not. Have a nice time :)**

As hot wet tears rolled down his cheeks Arthur knew that no one would ever believe anything that he said. It had been three months since his family had sent him to this hell hole of a Psychopathic research and rehabilitation centre. They'd stuck him in a restraining coat and dumped him in a wired padded room  
>They all thought he was crazy, everyone, even Alfred who he raised and taught. It didn't make scene he wasn't crazy, but then he thought, what if he was, would a crazy person still think himself sane.<br>What is wrong with me, Arthur thought to himself, Am I insane, Will I always be like this. Arthur's train of thought was broken by the sudden increasing rumbling.  
>Then completely scaring Arthur out of his wits came through the door a runaway stretcher. Which had on top of it two passengers. One screaming for his life, the other, screaming for sheer joy of the ride. Moments after the stretcher came threw the door it hit the other side of the padded room. With a load Crash one passenger was flung to one side of the room the other buried in rubble. To sum up what he had just seen Arthur said<p>

"That's it I am insane someone PLEASE drug me or something." As soon as he said that a rather smart assed voice replied.

"Nope you're not that insane to dream up THAT, that crazy nut job of a nurse did though."

"Well excuse me for trying to give you a free trip to freedom Sherlock." This time it came from the beneath the pile of remains from the previous stretcher. "And I'm a DOCTOR thank you VERY much." The Voice said.

Soon after that a figure arose from the surviving parts. Revealing a rather young and rather HOT woman perhaps even a teenager still. As she walked over to the other passenger (who seemed to have made a remarkable recovery) Arthur noticed that she wore an overly large white lab coat and a pair of white pants and a purple scarf around her waist. 

"I don't care if you're the bloody queen. You should be locked up here not TREATING the ones here." Retorted the first person, who was wearing a T-shirt saying WHO CARES.

"HA, for your information once upon a time I WAS a patient here, Anyway I suggest you head back before another Doctor shows… Or WORSE, sister Lavender." She remarked. With that the other person that had been yelling at the so called doctor, turned a white colour and left through the door screaming, and cursing the self-proclaimed doctor as she walked out.

The doctor was now walking over to poor Arthur. He noticed on her tag it said Doc. Right. She then sighed and then crouched down next to the poor petrified man.

"Right, sorry about that, You're Arthur right? You don't mind me calling you, that do you?" The question puzzled Arthur, but not as much as this girl puzzled him.

"N-no! Do you mind me asking how old you are…" The question slipped out of his mouth, without his intention. 

"Ha, of course not. If you want to know I'm nineteen. But I did skip a couple grades and I was an A levels at thirteen… But enough about me let me get you out of that ridicules coat those imbeciles from upstairs made you wear." The Doctor was puzzling him more and more but he nodded and allowed the young doctor to take of his restraint coat (not that he could do much to stop her).

"So, umm do you wanna get some coffee or tea?" The Girl said after she had removed the coat. The question shocked Arthur even more. Mainly because he was supposed to stay in the room, but also because he didn't expect this place to have coffee or tea.

"Umm, yeah I guess." Arthurs reply was short and sweet. 

**Errrrm... yeah! R and R and tell Jinxed-Wolfie not to kill me!**


	2. It's So Perfect

As he walked down the strange corridor Arthur took note at how white the mental hospitals walls were.

"Yeah it is kind of plain isn't it mint bunny?" He said subconsciously to his flying friend. He suddenly realised that the doctor had heard him and cursed mentally. The only person who seemed to think he wasn't insane now knew he had 'imaginary' friends.

"I figured you'd slip up some time soon." She stated. What? Did she just act like she didn't know he was insane? "I saw him the second I entered that _cell _guessed it'd only be a matter of time before you accidentally talked to him. I meant to ask you why you see them, but then I figured it would be because of your black magic." She said, answering his mental question.

"Y-you can see him?" Arthur asked, rather baffled.

"Sure, did you think I was locked up here because I was ACTUALLY insane? Don't act dumb I knew you over heard me talking to Ezzie." She sighed. Arthur guessed Ezzie was the rather rude boy from before.

"Uh yeah… Sorry." Arthur apologised.

"It's cool, but I don't think your insane. And yes I'm reading your mind. I can do that because I use 'white' magic. So where's your _real_ family? I noticed your last name is Kirkland are you-"

"Related to the Warlock Iain Kirkland. Yes I have 4 brothers;- Iain, Eric, Louis, and John. I also have a sister called Isle. They live in England, but I came to live here in America because of my half brother, Alfred." Arthur explained, sighing.

"Oh, and he was normal and his family were too?" Arthur nodded and the two continued to walk through the corridor.

"So, this place is pretty… Neat." He said, thinking of a word that wouldn't insult the place… or her.

"_NEAT! _It's freaking bugging me. Everything is just so _perfect_" Her voice was full of sarcasm at the last word, her eyes were ablaze but Arthur walked beside the girl, Flying mint bunny, cowering, behind him.

"So mind me asking how you got in here?" His question was asked purely to see her reaction.

"My mum, well she wasn't 'gifted' like me or dad, and Dad run this place to find people like me and you, so mum thought I was insane and Locked me up, I was 7 at the time and I was stuck her for 3 years, I had a lot of spare time, which is why I'm so smart now. I became a doctor her because I knew how horrible this place is, and I wanted to…. Lighten it up." It was her time to sigh. "My dad's ill now, so it's even worse, Mom's in charge now and everything MUST go her way… It's annoying. Café's here." The doctor stated, stopping her explanation and guiding Arthur to the left.


End file.
